


Private Lesson

by Tenescriba



Series: In The Shadows of Hogwarts Halls [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, in which the Umbitch has an even darker side than canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenescriba/pseuds/Tenescriba
Summary: After catching a student engaging in a sexual act, Dolores decides that the best way to teach the girl a lesson is by getting one of her Inquisitors to do the job properly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even try asking me where the hell this one came from, it's been two months since I wrote it and I've still got no clue.

Patricia moaned, one hand muffling her mouth as the other pinched her clit. Still a virgin at seventeen, she’d never actually experienced an orgasm, but hopefully it was at least something like the warmth she got between her legs when self-experimenting. Tucked away in a broom cupboard, far from the usual paths students took through Hogwarts, she felt reasonably certain no one would stumble across her hiding place - yet at the same time, it was _technically_ a semi-public spot, which added to the excitement.

Pushing one finger a little deeper, Patricia wriggled where she sat, delighted by her daring. Maybe it wasn’t all that brave to a Gryffindor, but for a Hufflepuff? She felt on top of the world.

Then the door opened.

“Hem, hem.”

Eyes shooting open, the girl bolted upright, right hand flying out from beneath her skirt as though fleeing a flame. She stared in abject horror up at Dolores Umbridge, the new High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, and all her newfound bravery shriveled away.

“M-madam Um-b-b-bridge,” Patricia stammered.

“Miss, Macintosh, isn’t it?” The toad-like woman sniffed. “Get up.”

Patricia shot to her feet, hit her head against the top of the cupboard, and staggered out with a groan. Madam Umbridge sniffed again.

“I realize you are young, Miss Macintosh, but that is no excuse for flaunting the natural order of things,” she informed the dumbstruck girl.

“I- what?”

Sighing, Madam Umbridge started walking down the hall, gesturing for Patricia to follow. “What I mean, Miss Macintosh, is that there a certain rules of life that you simply must follow: one of the most important being that a woman Does Not seek sexual gratification outside of pleasing a man.”

Patricia nearly stumbled. “I, I beg your pardon?”

“That’s quite unnecessary. I do realize that with your, upbringing, this particular rule may never have been explained to you.” They reached a nondescript door like any other in the hall, which Madam Umbridge stopped to open. “However, poor education is no excuse for not being aware. Wait here, and I will return soon with the means to teach you.” There was no arguing with the unpleasant woman, so Patricia stepped inside, unable to bring herself to protest that she’d received a perfectly fine talk about those sorts of matters from her mum two years before.

If there was any doubt as to who maintained ownership of the room she’d entered, it was wiped away by the sight of pink walls and carpet, as well as the kitten-based decorations spread all about. A sitting table with a single chair were the only pieces of furniture.

Patricia jumped when the door slammed shut behind her, and she tried not to gulp at the sound of the lock being magically slid into place.

-Private Lesson-

“Mister Briars, if I may have a word?”

The large boy turned at the sound of her call, before peeling off from the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad. A few of the others glanced over as he walked away, but quickly returned their attentions elsewhere.

Dolores waited with hands folded, and smiled sweetly when the lummox came to a halt before her. “Yes, ma’am?”

“Mister Briars, I feel I should like to offer you an opportunity today,” she said. “You see, I’ve come across some rumors, of a rather, _delicate_ nature, concerning you and a few students of the female persuasion. Now, while I normally would have a hard time believing such whispers about a boy from a good family such as yourself, I come to you now hoping that there might be some kernel of truth to them?”

Briars hunched his shoulders defensively. “Well, ma’am, it’s true that I can get a bit, er, _rough,_ but, um-”

“The reason I ask, Mister Briars, is because if those rumors are true, then you are _just_ the man I need to help carry out a task.”

He immediately brightened, and Dolores allowed her lips to curl into a smirk. “Really, ma’am?”

“Indeed. Walk with me.” She led him towards the nearest stairs, not nearly so foolish as to explain exactly what she needed him for until they were free of potential eavesdroppers. The halls around the more private of her two offices were carefully maintained with surveillance charms Dolores could access at any moment, hence her speedy discovery of Macintosh’s illicit activities.

As soon as the two of them reached the private zone, and Dolores was certain no one had followed them, she began to speak again. “Are you familiar with Miss Macintosh of Hufflepuff House, Mister Briars?”

The boy snorted. “Puffer Patty? I mean, yes ma’am, I know Macintosh.”

“Have you ever held any interest towards her sexually?” She pretended not to notice how his steps faltered for a moment. “Well, that doesn’t matter, I suppose. What does is whether you would be able to perform on her now.”

“You- you really- you’re asking me to-?”

Dolores glanced at him, slowing down as they approached her office. “Yes, Mister Briars?”

He stared down at her for several moments, before a wide, _hungry_ grin spread across his features. “I’m honored that you asked me, ma’am. How do you need me to do it?”

“I’ll be giving you orders, if that’s not a problem.”

“It’s a bit different, I suppose, but I’m sure I can adjust.”

“Good. Here we are then.” Removing the locking charm but not the silencing spells, Dolores swung the door open to let her lummox enter, then followed behind him.

Macintosh stood on the other side of the table, apparently having been inspecting the decorations, and stared at the two of them with wide eyes.

“I have solicited Mister Briars in order to assist with your learning, Miss Macintosh,” Dolores announced. She moved to sit in her chair, and gestured for her lummox to step forward. “You can start by both removing your clothes.”

Briars, at least, immediately stared undoing the clasps for his robe, but Macintosh seemed frozen. Dolores frowned at her, which apparently spurred the girl to protest. “M-madam, I, I can’t- this isn’t- no!”

_“Don’t,_ take that tone with me, girl. You chose to explore your sexual urges, therefore you must be ready to partake in sexual acts. And the only acceptable ones involve a both male and female together, hence Mister Briars here.” The boy paused in his stripping, already down to just his undershorts remaining. Dolores glanced towards him, and tipped her head in the direction of Macintosh. “Grab her.”

“NO!” Jolted into action, the girl tried to run around the opposite side of the table, heading for the door. Dolores sighed, and raised her wand.

_“Relligo.”_ Thin cords snapped into existence around Macintosh’s wrists, yanking them behind her back and binding the two together. The girl staggered, caught off guard by the sudden motion, which gave Briars enough time to catch up and wrap his arms around her. She shrieked when he pulled her away from the floor, squirming and kicking her legs futilely.

“Oh, do stop putting up a fuss.” Dolores rolled her eyes. “Set her down, Mister Briars, but do not let go just yet.”

As soon as Macintosh’s feet were back on the carpet, Dolores cast a charm to hold them there. At her nod, Briars released his grip and stepped back, letting the chubby girl wear herself out trying to break free. Once her struggles subsided somewhat, Dolores looked to her lummox again.

“Since Miss Macintosh refuses to remove her own clothes, Mister Briars, it seems that task falls to you as well. Swiftly, please.”

His eager grin returned, the boy moved to stand in front of Macintosh, who was starting to look less panicked and more petrified. He quickly ripped at her robe, pushing it off her shoulders and down her arms so that the black material hung behind her, caught by the wrist bindings. Then he yanked off her tie, tore through both her over and under shirts, and pulled her bra up to reveal milky white breasts.

Dolores busied herself preparing some tea.

Next, Briars seized at the band of her skirt, catching Macintosh’s knickers at the same time to tug them both down around her knees. Brought level with the girl’s orange-furred mound by the motion, he took a moment to lean forward and give it an experimental lick. Macintosh shrieked, flinching backwards. With her feet caught in place, though, she overbalanced, and wound up falling onto her rear with a thump.

Dolores paused in stirring sugar into her tea. “Please, Miss Macintosh, don’t bother attempting to convince us you are still a child by spanking yourself.”

“I wouldn’t mind giving that a try, actually,” Briars leered, leaning forward where he crouched.

Rolling her eyes, Dolores refocused her attention on them. “You are about to experience the most common form of sexual activity, Miss Macintosh, the one that is used for producing offspring. Mister Briars, if you would be so kind.”

“Of course, ma’am.” He tugged off his undershorts to be fully naked, exposing a manhood already standing at attention. Macintosh’s eyes widened even more when she saw it, and the girl gave a hiccuping cry, wriggling where she sat in an effort to back up. Even if it weren’t a useless gesture, Briars gave her no time, quickly clambering forward in order to pin the girl in place with his own torso. It took him a moment to line up correctly and push into her, an effort marked by Macintosh suddenly wailing.

“It h-hurts!” She cried.

“It’s supposed to,” Dolores said dryly. “The first time, at least. Though afterwards, if it does again, the female of the pair shouldn’t say so, or else she risks inhibiting the male’s pleasure. Now do be quiet and be grateful you get to experience a proper sexual act at all.”

With her arms awkwardly pinned and her knees kept spread by those of Briars, it wasn’t as if Macintosh could do anything _but_ lay back and enjoy things. Even so, she continued to scream and cry, making Dolores wish she’d placed a silencing charm around the girl’s head as well as on the door.

Motions erratic and hurried, it wasn’t long at all before Briars spent himself, collapsing with a huff on top of Macintosh. Her sobs slowly quieted, and Dolores gave them a moment to recover.

Just a moment, mind.

“Get up, Mister Briars, you are nowhere near finished yet.” He shakily did so, pulling out of the girl with a wet pop before looking over his shoulder at Dolores.

“I’m not, ma’am?”

“Of course not. She still needs to clean you, for one thing.”

“Clean me, ma’am?”

“With her _tongue,_ Mister Briars.” His bafflement turned to understanding, and then the hungry grin was back. “Get up, and pull her to her knees.”

The lummox quickly complied, hoping to his own feet and hauling Macintosh up and over. Dolores modified her sticking spell so that the girl could kneel properly, and spoke once more.

“Now, Miss Macintosh, open your mouth.” The trembling girl glanced at her, briefly, and then cautiously complied. Thankfully, it seemed, her defiance had been worn down by common sense. “Step closer, Mister Briars, so that she may begin to lick you.”

He got close enough Macintosh actually had to lean back a bit in order to see what she was doing. Hesitantly, her tongue emerged, and started to dab at the dangling appendage. Dolores huffed. “Better than that, girl, from the bottom to the top.” Macintosh shivered, but nonetheless complied. Very soon, she was licking full stripes from the head to the base, and Briars groaned as he started to grow hard once more.

“Can I- can I put myself inside her mouth, ma’am?” He asked hesitantly.

“Of course you may, then she can suck as well as lick.” Permission granted, Briars grabbed hold of Macintosh’s thick hair to hold her still as he slipped his manhood past her lips. “Pull in and out, slowly, so that she has more to work with.”

He followed her instructions carefully, not paying the least mind to Macintosh’s renewed tears. “Like this, ma’am?”

“Exactly. When you feel yourself close to release, though, I want you to remove yourself.”

“Ma’am?”

“While it is perfectly acceptable to spill your seed and have her drink it, Mister Briars, I want Miss Macintosh’s lesson to be, shall we say, _three-fold.”_ It took a moment for him to catch on, and then Briars grinned even more widely than before. After only a few more slides in and out of the girl’s mouth, he pulled back completely, releasing his grip on her head. Macintosh coughed, not resisting as the boy positioned her, forehead to the ground and rear in the air. He pushed aside the folds of her robe, lined himself up, and _thrust._

Macintosh screamed.

Briars laughed.

And Dolores smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello, Puffer.”

Patricia froze.

_Not him._

She hadn’t been able to take the cheerful conversations of her fellow Hufflepuffs, and slipped away when none of them were looking. It would be a slightly longer trip from the dormitory to the central staircases by going the other way around the kitchens, but worth it for some quiet, and still quick enough she could rejoin a crowd without incident-

But he was _there._

Smirking, leaning against a wall with his legs extended across the narrow corridor, _waiting for her._

She could try and dart past. She could retreat. She could pull out her wand and hex him.

But Patricia did none of these things, because a coldness had settled in her bones, stealing her breath and freezing the girl in place.

Alvin Briars slowly pushed himself upright, still smirking, and sauntered towards her. And still, Patricia couldn’t move. His hand reached up, fingers ghosting over her cheek and ear to grasp one of her thick orange pigtails, and she could only tremble in place.

“I want a word with you, Puffer,” Alvin breathed, so close she could smell his breath. “In private.”

He yanked hard on her hair, causing a gasp of pain, but Patricia didn’t, _couldn’t_ resist. She followed, shaking, as he pulled her along the corridor, around a corner, and into a room that might have been used for storage in Hela Hufflepuff’s day. Dusty crates were stacked along the walls, but front and center were only a low-backed, armless chair and a hovering lamp.

Alvin pushed her in, then closed and locked the door behind him. The addition of a Silencing charm caused Patricia to keen in panic, and her knees nearly gave way.

“Hey now, none of that,” the boy ordered, stepping around her to head for the chair. “This is official Inquisitorial business.”

Patricia stared at him as Alvin took a seat. “...what?”

He smirked. “Sources say you’ve been teaching other girls how to have fun playing alone, rather than conducting themselves _properly_ with _male_ partners.”

Slowly, the girl started to shake her head, eyes wide and lips trembling. “N-no, I haven’t, I haven’t done _anything_ since you- since you-!”

“Since I acted with Madam Umbridge’s full and complete approval?” Alvin grinned, driving the air right out of Patricia’s lungs. “Well, guess what Puffer, I’ve got her approval again, and unless you want her to do a repeat of last time with _all_ the male members of the Inquisitorial Squad, then you’re going to prove to me you know how this is _supposed_ to go.”

She could only gape in shock and horror, shaking to badly the shoulder strap of her bag slipped right off. Alvin glanced down when it landed with a muted _thump,_ eyes glinting.

“That’s the right idea,” he said, eyes tracing their way back up Patricia’s body. “Now do the same with the rest of your clothes.”

“No...” she breathed, backing up until she collided with the sealed door. “No, not again, please not again-!”

Alvin huffed, standing. “Shut up, Puffer. Either do what I say, or I’ll rip your clothes off again, tie you to that chair, and _leave_ you there even when I’m done.

Patricia sobbed. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t breathe - she couldn’t even hold herself upright, crumpling to the floor and curling into a quietly crying ball.

“Oh for Salazaar’s sake-” Alvin stomped over, and hauled her upright. Patricia’s body went rigid, though her eyes still stared at him in terror. The boy growled, pointing his wand directly between her eyes. “Fine then, we’ll do this the hard way. _Petrificus totalus.”_

If she were able, Patricia would have wailed as the body-bind curse descended on her. As it was, all she could so was observe in mute horror as Alvin, true to his word, started to rip away her clothing. Where there wasn’t a clasp or button to break, he simply tore straight through woven fabric, shredding everything until there was only bare skin. The the Slytherin boy picked her up, and dropped Patricia into the chair at the same time he ended the curse.

She let out a staggered gasp, immediately reaching to try and cover herself. Alvin avoided that by using the same binding spell as Madam Umbridge to tie Patricia’s arms to the posts of the backrest and pin her legs to the chair’s own.

“There,” Alvin grinned. “Now we can get to the fun part.” That said, he began stripping off his own uniform, with quick but also exaggerated movements, clearly enjoying her wide eyes and panicky breaths.

“Please, please don’t do this,” Patricia begged as he reached to tug down his shorts. “Not again, please, I can’t go through this again-”

“Didn’t you learn anything?” Alvin laughed. “You’re not an equal when this happens, Puffer - you’re only meant to lie back and take it, and not complain or whine or anything else. You’re _lucky_ I want to do this at all considering you look like you do.”

The chubby girl sniffled, her face thoroughly covered in tear tracks.

Alvin didn’t say any more as he reached forward, finally naked, to start fondling her breasts. He squeezed and pinched, rolling the soft flesh between his hands, licking his lips as his cock started to rise.

Then he leaned down and _bit_ one.

Patricia yelped, flinching, which just made Alvin bite harder. He also swept his tongue back and forth between the marks left by his teeth, one hand leaving off in order to drift lower to grope her mound.

Completely and utterly against her will, Patricia moaned.

Alvin looked up at that, clearly surprised. His smirk returned after a beat, however, and the biting resumed on her other breast.

Embarrassed as well as horrified, Patricia threw her head back, hating herself for reacting in such a way. She couldn’t understand why her body was betraying her like this, and tried to fight the pull to simply get lost in the sensations of Alvin molesting her. Every second dragged on like an eternity.

...at least until Alvin got tired of foreplay, and grasped her hips, pulling Patricia far enough up off the seat he could thrust into her entrance.

She screamed, the sensations at once identical yet different to the first time this had happened. Extra pain registered in her shoulders and arms from the awkward angle, but Patricia couldn’t pull any focus away from _him, pounding into her, over and over and over it’s never going to stop please make it stop stop STOP-_

But Alvin kept going - even when he climaxed and a warmth of fluid exploded out of him into her, he kept up a slower pace of sliding in and out, in and out. Patricia could feel him growing hard inside of her again, and it just made her cry harder.

She didn’t understand when he paused, when the pressure on her wrists and ankles suddenly vanished. Not until Alvin turned the both of them around so that he sat in the chair with her sitting above him, still with his cock inside, did she gain a sick understanding of what he’d originally wanted.

“Move with it, Puffer,” he snarled, gripping her hard enough to bruise. “Move yourself up and down, or I swear I’ll drag this out for _hours.”_

Closing her eyes against the tears, Patricia made herself do it. She braced her hands on his shoulders, knees on either side of his thighs, and forced her body to move, up and down. Alvin adjusted his own pace, so that every time she lowered herself, he pushed up, making the collision inside her that much fiercer.

The second time he climaxed, Alvin bit down _hard_ on her breast, drawing blood and causing Patricia to cry out. A wave of heat rolled through her, leaving the girl draped limply against him, both students breathing heavily.

“...not bad,” Alvin finally said, reaching up to yank on her pigtail again. “You better remember this for next time, Puffer.”

All she could do was weep silently over his shoulder as fluids dried on both their legs.


End file.
